Wish
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Bowser Koopa's wishes have never been granted by the Star Spirits-but what happens when a fallen one claims to grant each and every one of his desires? There's a reason selfish wishes should never be granted....


It is believed that the wishes of the good Mushroom Kingdom are granted by seven noble beings that dwell in the heavens. And to each star that has fallen, somewhere in the world, a wish is made and granted. It is considered a prayer, when a wish is made upon a shooting star.

But while the mortals below rejoice in the spectacle, in the dimension above it is not considered a blessing. It's a curse. And a saddening one.

When you fail to become a star, you're sent to the world below as punishment. All star children strive to become good Star Spirits some day. Many lose their way on the path to such righteousness. Some become utterly corrupted. Some decide to become other things, like planets or Power Stars.

But there is one universal rule that all stars try to obey.

Never ever grant the wishes of selfishness.

Most were far too frightened at what might happen if such wishes were granted, that they never bothered to question _why _it was so bad.

But for one star…

Curiosity proved to be far too great.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The afternoon sun shone brightly down upon the nestled kingdom in the hills. The Toad occupied town was bustling with energy, they had much to be excited for. The annual Star Festival was to be held in a few days. The festival was held every year to give thanks to the noble Star Spirits above for blessing their kingdom and providing for them for another year. It was to be a joyous celebration.

On the far end of the kingdom however, in a place where the sun didn't shine so brightly, things were not as optimistic.

The King of Darklands, Bowser himself was pacing his throne room, infuriated and exhausted from his latest defeat from the Brothers Mario.

"I don't GET it! My plans are FLAWLESSS, utterly FLAWLESS, and I have WEAPONS, HUNDREDS of weapons for koopa sake and what good is it doing me?!" He growled out in rage.

"I'm pretty sure we've already established that the fat plumber cheats, Your Furiousness." Kammy Koopa replied tiredly, lounging casually on her broom in the corner.

"Heck yea the toilet kissing pasta muncher cheats!! How else could he do what he does?! Guy should be havin' a heart attack from all those meatballs he's chuggin'." Bowser continued to pace manically, rubbing at his hair in frustration. "KAMEEEEEEK!!!!!" He suddenly yelled out and a cloud poofed in front of him, dispersing into Kamek glaring into his face.

"You called, sire?"

Bowser jumped back. "Ya really gotta not do that. Poof over there or somethin', just not all up in my face, ok?" Kamek merely raised a brow.

"Noted. Anything else?"

"Yea. Gimme advice. You're an advisor. Advise!" Bowser jabbed at his scrawny shoulder and looked sheepishly at him.

"And what am I _advising_ you on, sire? There's a plethora of advisable subjects. You really should be more specific." He leaned back, hovering in the air.

"Whaddya THINK I want advice on? How to defeat my greatest rival and his totally forgettable green sidekick whose name escapes me!"

"We've been over this, sire." Kamek conjured another small cloud, this time revealing a cup filled with tea. "The green sidekick is his younger brother Luigi."

"Uh right, I'm caring WHY? Look at my face. Does it look like I care? At all? Seriously?" He looked at Kammy who quickly shook her head. "Yea, dinn't think so!"

"Your sarcasm is especially thick today, sire." Kamek replied in a deadpan tone, taking a sip from his cup. "However, my advice to you is this: It's ridiculously pointless to continue carrying on with your endeavors as you are now, as it's clearly going to end the same way each time. You're fated to lose as long as you fight them."

"….THAT'S your great advice? I'd be better off asking the gate guarding goombas for help! What kind of stupid talk is that?!"

"Your Relentlessness, I think what the old fogey is trying to say is…" Kammy glared heatidly at Kamek, flying over on her broom. "The Mario brothers have many advantages-an important one being the Star Spirits on their side."

"Oh yea…forgot 'bout those snots. Y'know they've NEVER granted anything I've asked for! NOT A THING! I remember wishing to 'em all the time when I was younger. Man, I'm so angry just thinking 'bout it again. WHY'D YA REMIND ME?!" He yelled in her face and she flew back in fright.

"So sorry Your Enragedness!" She stammered, sprawled out on the floor. Kamek merely smirked, sipping his tea quietly.

"I kinda wish we BROKE that dumb Star Rod. Then nobody'd get any wishes, not even those Toads." He began to pace again.

"It really is rather a shame that your theft of it didn't go as planned, sire. While it was a good idea, it could have used better execution." He glared down at Kammy who was dusting off her robes.

"Oh and your plans are any better executed Mister 'I'll disguise myself as Princess Peach and lure Mario into the castle'? I recall you stating how 'comfortable' the dress was." Kammy eyed him, grinning and he quickly turned reddening slightly.

"That's of no relevance now!"

"I'll say. Kinda tryin' to forget that image. Anyways, if you old farts got no ideas you're wastin' my time! So get out and don't come back till ya got one!"

"Yes Your Demandingness!" Kammy swept her arm back in a humble bow before exiting in a cloud of smoke.

Kamek rolled his eyes behind his glasses and finished the last of his tea. "Kiss up." He murmured before exiting in a similar fashion.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Meanwhile in a dark dank forest, a lone figure floated through the dense fog. Distant sounds echoed through the trees. The skies were hardly visible through the dense brush overhead. The figure stopped, lifting its head, straining to listen.

"My hearing has been impaired…I cannot decipher as well as I used to. But this sound…I'm definitely picking up something." Its beady eyes glistened from underneath bright pink lenses. "Normally I can hear loudly the thoughts of many, but now they dwindle. But I suppose this is only to be expected." The black star-shaped mass hung there in the air, swaying in the wind.

"After all, I've been stripped of most of my glorious power and sent to this pathetic mass of dirt below. The smell of this mortal world is putrid!" The figure perked up again, the skull ornament on her hat flapping its wings lightly.

"Yes, I'm definitely hearing someone's thoughts. Their greatest desires." The black star pushed its way through the shrubs towards the sound and finally came into a clearing, looking over the valley below. The trees became sparse there, and hardened magma covered the area around it. Thins strips of lava flowed through like veins, all leading out into the same sea of fire. A large fortress lay on the horizon-Bowser's domain.

The bright lava on the surface lit up her face as she gave off a sinister grin. "Could it be I've found the most selfish wisher in the kingdom?" She cast a gloating gaze to the skies above. "The stars must be on my side tonight…" She sing-songed mockingly, with a nasty grin. "It appears the Star Spirits owe you a bit of back payment, Bowser Koopa. Today's your lucky day." With a twirl she tipped off her hat and revealed a star tipped wand.

"First I must disguise myself lest I want interruption from the seven above. They'd give anything to ruin my fun." She gazed down at her star-shaped body, looking put-off for a moment. "I suppose this will only be temporary…" She mustered the very last of her strength left and waved the wand over her, transforming herself into a much less conspicuous figure.

She looked to the ground, startled to see that she had actual legs and feet as opposed to star nubs. She lifted her foot off the ground curiously. "What a strange sense! I must balance myself to walk. What a ridiculous concept these mortals put up with. Floating is far easier." She adjusted her top hat and suddenly pulled out her hands, wiggling her fingers. She reached back to her head again and pulled long dark brown wavy strands in front of her eyes.

"And it appears I have hair follicles as well! I must say, the human appearance is quite a dreadful one." She frowned, tossing her hair back and straightening out her chosen outfit which consisted of a large blue and pink bow-tie, a long button down purple jacket with blue ruffled sleeves, a two skirt piece of black and violet, as well as stripped stocking and black shoes with black star emblems on them. She pushed up her pink tinted glasses, which completed her ensemble and nodded, satisfied.

"Time to pay you a little visit, King Bowser."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Koopa King sat miserably on his throne, his chin resting on his propped fist as he racked his brain for a new plan.

"Who am I kiddin'? If I want to rule the Mushroom Kingdom with Peachy by my side, I gotta put an end to that pea brain mushroom munchin' chump Mario! But how can I with those lame star bits up there on his side?" He began to clutch the armrest of his throne as he grew more impatient and restless as time passed. It wasn't fair! The Mushroom Kingdom should be his! It practically screamed his name, and Peach along with it! What nerve the Star Spirits had for punishing him.

"Stupid little-I shoulda threw them into lava when I had the chance." Suddenly his door was rapped on and the knocks echoed throughout the room.

He growled, glaring fiercely at the door. Who dared to disturb him?

"Better be GOOD." He hissed through gritted teeth and yelled out, "WHADDYA WANT?!" There was no immediate answer on the other side; he assumed it was one of his kids bothering him for something or other.

"Get lost! M' busy doin' important stuff, brat!" Heh. That was the way to do it. Lay down the law. He'd never get anywhere if his kids interrupted his thoughts.

Suddenly the door swung open lightly and a shadowy figure stood there.

"Huhn? I SAID I was busy, the hell you want?!" His eye twitched noticeably. He had no time for his insolent minions either!

The figure stepped into the lit room and politely tipped her hat to him. "How do you do."

"Who the hell are YOU?" He spat out, frowning.

"Pardon my interruption, Your Lordship. I only wish to ask of you a moment of your time." She smiled, showing off her teeth as she absentmindedly twirled a cane between her fingers, a cane that resembled the star wand from earlier.

"Wish huhn?" He snarled, his eyes lit with fury. "Take it up with those seven brats upstairs. I don't give nobody NOTHIN' not even my time, 'specially intruders who come bargin' into my castle!"

Her smile dropped a notch at the mention of the spirits above but nevertheless held her pleasant demeanor.

"An intruder? I hardly mean to be intrusive. I merely heard your thoughts and thought that I could help you fashion them into actions."

"Heard my thoughts? What are they, on loudspeaker? That's a joke. Get outta here 'fore I fry you!"

She grinned. "My, the stories certainly don't do you justice, you're far more brutish in person." He leapt up and strutted over to her, towering above her.

"Get outta here or I'll pound you into mortar for my bricks." He hissed out, looming overhead.

She tilted her head, unfazed. "My King, if I may introduce myself. I am Nar C. I am able to grant wishes. Your wishes to be precise."

He raised a brow, continuing to glare down at her. "Oh yea? You some kinda fairy or somethin'?"

She faltered slightly, debating the reveal. It'd be far too soon for her to come out with the truth, especially since he didn't seem too fond of the other Star Spirits.

"I'm a genie of course."

"Right, an' I'M actually Princess Peach." He rolled his eyes, crossing his burly arms. "I should believe you, why?"

She tapped her fingers together patiently. "You have nothing to lose, and much to gain if I am able to demonstrate."

He looked disbelieving. "These sorts of things are always goin' wrong for me. I either get blown up or my castle gets taken over."

She chuckled. "I assure you, your castle is of very little interest for me. Just allow me the benefit of doubt, my liege."

H e rolled his red irises, scowling. "I'll play along since you seem so desperate to set yourself up for failure anyways. I wish that the entire Mushroom Kingdom was mine."

Nar C. blinked. "Perhaps a bit smaller to start."

"Pft. Fine. I wish for…a huge chocolate sundae with whipped cream and all that good stuff on it." He replied, impatiently.

She took a step back, adjusting her hat, and then twirled her cane out in front of her. A small glow enveloped the star tip and as if out of nowhere, a giant bowl dropped from the ceiling onto the chamber floor with a loud clatter, followed by ginormous lumps of ice cream and toppings.

He blinked, staring down at the dish of ice cream fit for well, a king. "You actually did it!" He leaned down, scooping a gooey part of chocolate sauce with his claw and popping it into his mouth. "Heh, can't believe this. It's the real deal!"

"Of course, sire." Nar C. grinned slyly, eyes shining.

"So this ain't a scam then. Yer really gonna grant alla my wishes then, huhn?"

"Every last one Your Kingship."

He grinned for the first time that day. Think of everything he could wish! The possibilities were endless! He could wish for Peach to fall desperately in love with him-and the kingdom- no the WORLD would be at his feet! He'd rule the entire planet, with Peach by his side. And then Mario-that chump-that menacing plumber who had stopped him at every turn, he'd be history.

His thoughts of world conquering bliss derailed for a moment as he looked at her skeptically.

"An' you'd grant all my wishes why?"

She raised her brows in surprise, ceasing the casual examination of her gloved fingers before turning to him, rolling her shoulders stiffly.

" Isn't it time for Bowser Koopa to receive what he has coming to him? You deserve better."

He scowled, his eyes ablaze. "I do deserve better-in fact I deserve everything. This whole world an' everyone in it bowing ta me! I want it all!"

She grinned widely, music to her ears. "My liege, you shall receive it all, within due time. My powers must recoil from previous faltering. You must wish small before you move on to bigger things."

"So I gotta start small an' THEN I can take over the world?" World domination had taken him this long- a few wishes later was no problem. "Uhh, I guess I could have a lil' fun beforehand." He grinned, rubbing his claws over one another. "I can think of a few wishes!"


End file.
